Business and Pleasure
by always-kh
Summary: Don't mix well. Daddy wanted to take his family on a trip. 5 yr old Sakura just wanted to go with him. It'd be fun and there would be ninja! Now she just wants to take it back. Things weren't supposed to go like this and her family's gotten caught up in the middle of it all. And now there's talk of traitors and lies and she wants out and it's all too late now.
1. First Contact

Sakura was five the first and only time she went on a trip with her Daddy.

The whole thing actually started off very boring, she helped momma do all the packing and set the shop in order, said all of her goodbyes, and hopped in. And then sat and sat and sat. It was still boring. She kicked her legs out every once in a while, happy with the thunk they made when they hit the wood, the sound lighter or heavier depending on how hard she dared kick. But finally she was told to quiet down. How did daddy do this all the time? Why did it take so long to load things?

It wasn't all boring though. She got to meet ninja. She stood real, real tall and smiled nicely at them. Looking around at them. There were, she took a minute to count… six of them. Six men. Or maybe boys. None looked that old to her, except the one with gray hair and the mask. But the rest of him didn't look old. Two looked a little older than Dai's brother, the others all older than that.

She wondered if she could maybe see them fight. They couldn't be that old right? Were they good? How good? She looked at their clothing carefully that was usually an easy way to tell how important someone else was. But they all looked similar in that respect, no rings or decorations, shiny headbands with the leaf symbol, all wearing what looked like standard issue fitted long sleeve black tops that had to be hot and three wearing a dull colored green jacket. Hmm.

Looking up at daddy to see what he thought she saw he was surprised too. And frowning a lot. He gestured to one of the men, the one with the mask (and a jacket, those must mean rank then), and they went over to talk. That one was probably the leader then. So maybe he was old or he'd went prima-premat-prematuraly? gray. One of her cousins had and he hated it. He started losing hair too, poor guy. At least Mask-san wasn't balding. Had she ever seen a bald ninja actually? Hmmmm.

Still, it didn't matter this was cool! She could feel herself bouncing on the balls of her feet, trying not to actually jump or hop. There were still five other real live ninja in front of her!

They all looked different too. Two had weird hair like hers (and the jackets). One looked like a boy still and had hair that was an icky green that looked kinda like leaves out in the rain too long. His Sempai's was a pretty, pretty pale blue almost whiteish. It looked so soft too. She wanted to play with it. She wondered if he'd let her. Probably not. She sighed. And then nearly yelped: one of the men was staring at her.

But she had no reason to be scared. She wasn't scared of him, even if he did have that scar across his nose that looked pretty mean! She lifted her chin up and looked him in the eyes. They were brown like his hair which he kept pulled back in a weird spiky… thing. She stuck out her tongue at him.

A sharp rap to the head had her owing and clutching her head and peering up to see where that came from. "Daddy! What was that for? That hurt," she whined.

"You know better. Don't be rude Sakura. These men will be watching out for you."

She gave an angry huff and muttered how he didn't like them either and some of them didn't even look like they were men yet.

"Sakura," he warned more loudly this time and she'd saw two of the boys bristle (she was sure they hadn't made rank yet now, just look at how much they reacted to that until now she'd have thought they were carved from stone), though Scar-san only grinned and looked like he might laugh.

Still it was probably better to not do that anymore, since, apparently, they could hear her even from over there, freaky ninja senses…

She did take a look at the two boys though and couldn't really think of any names for them. They both looked pretty boring: black hair, dark eyes, pale skin. And serious. And like they were maybe brothers. Probably the same age as Dai's niisan actually.

She did want to be good, and help daddy, and have them answer her questions. So she took in a big breath, looked at the ones with the pretty hair, then towards the leader, then back to Scar-san who seemed like maybe the nicest actually and bowed. Just like mamma had taught. Another deep breath. "I am sorry. I was rude and acted in a way that dishonored my family." She looked up and gave her best begging face, "Can my Niisans forgive me?"

She could feel the eyes of Captain-san on her and wanted to flinch but didn't. He'd know she was lying then, though she thought he might already. Calling them her Niisans might have been a bit much… she didn't want them as her niisans. Except maybe maybe Scar-san. Maybe.

But it worked. They looked at her and smiled just a little and Scar-san looked surprised but happy and she kinda wanted to hug him. Maybe she could adopt him as her Onii-chan? She _had_ told mommy and daddy she wanted a brother.

"Thank you Sakura. Might I suggest we go now?"

At daddy's suggestion they all began heading out. Everyone was so quiet and fast it was a little… eerie.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She kept on looking around because once they set off it was like half the men had just vanished! Sometimes she thought she could see something moving in the trees that might be them but couldn't tell. So cool! Were ninja all like this? She wanted to vanish and woosh too.

Once that excitement faded (just a little bit though because it was still so cool but since there was nothing to see…) she realized she had a captive audience to ask questions to because they kept pace right beside the wagon. And so she did. Had they fought before? When? Where? Was it exciting? What about training? Because Dai's aniki complained about it an awful lot now. And he hadn't even had a good fight yet he'd said. And not a word. Hmph. Well see if she needed them! She'd bet that Scar-chan would talk to her. Sadly he was gone, one of the people moving somewhere out there where she couldn't see.

She tried to ask them their names after that. It was green boy and the brothers with her and they wouldn't budge on the issue. Not a word. She wanted to yell. But then mommy and daddy would be annoyed. She grumbled a little and then fwumped back, laying down and staring up at the ceiling. So bored. Even with ninja. This was saaaaad.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She looked at the horses again. That had become her new favorite thing, watching their tales swish and their muscles move. The trees had changed some and she'd thought they were pretty at first, but now even the pretty trees were boring. They almost all looked the same after a while, after all.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When they stopped she would have jumped for joy if she could have jumped at all. Her legs had fallen asleep like the rest of her though. They prickled and hurt a lot and she rubbed them and wanted to run run run.

Momma called her over and over she went, ignoring the silent men who had still refused to talk to her the entire ride down until momma and daddy both had told her to leave them alone. That didn't mean she didn't pout though. Why _didn't_ they want to talk to the guards? The whole thing seemed so cool to her. And why wouldn't the guards talk? They had to be bored too right?

Momma called to her again, impatient this time. Right, she was ignoring the mean men who wouldn't talk to her and going, walking oh finally walking even though she wanted to run, over to her mom.

At least she was able to stretch and they stopped and watered the horses and she enjoyed the wonderful day. She wanted to roll and tumble in the grass and would have back home but knew she couldn't here. But the minute momma wasn't looking she had to do something fun and she'd be able to get a great view of the hill they were atop from the trees.

She rolled her eyes when she felt Green-san follow her but at least this way she couldn't get yelled at 'cause someone was with her. It was nice and fun and he watched as she climbed but didn't actually stop her or try to though she was pretty darn sure he could if he wanted.

One thing she'd forgot. She'd never gone tree-climbing this high before. It was a little ah scary. When had the ground gotten so far down?

"Green-san?" He looked up at her and tilted his head that was all the encouragement she needed to go on. "I think I'm stuck. How do I get down?"

"Jump."

"Oh no no no no," she shook her head furiously and clung even tighter to the tree. Sure he could probably catch her but but it might hurt!

He sighed, rubbed the back of his head, and sighed again. "Well, I was complaining about getting rusty from the lack of use of my skills this mission." He gave a sort of half laugh. "Kami-sama does have a sense of humor. This is not what I was envisioning."

So that meant he would save her right? She glanced down from her perch and saw him calmly walking. Up. A. Tree. What? She didn't even notice or know when or how she had sat down until he pried her hands off the tree and then picked her up held her and then placed her, still sitting, form down on the grass.

She just sat and stared at him for a few minutes after that. Oh dear Kami-sama what was that?

By his laugh after that she was pretty sure she'd said it aloud. Oops. "But people can't do that! How did you do that?"

"Chakra. You have it too, everyone does. Most people just don't know how to use it properly, control it." She only sort of half noticed his words though because his hands were glowing. This was… normal for ninja?

Then what he said slowly and finally caught up to her, "Wait… so I could do that too! Teach me! Pleeeeeeease ninja-san!"

"What, no more Green-san or Onii-chan?"

She huffed suspiciously. "So you _want _me to call you Nii-san?"

With a shrug he suggested, "You could possibly try my name, endearing as 'Green-san' may be. Or I could call you Pink-chan."

Pouting heavily she corrected, "It's Sakura!" It wasn't like she could help her hair color either. So he had been teasing her then. The meanie! Wait… "What's your name then?" She'd know a ninja! Maybe he'd teach her cool stuff.

"Shin."

"Shin-san?" She gave him her best smile and he tilted his head to the side and down, oh she hated being so short. "Can you teach me that?"

"You have to go to school for it. It takes years to learn to use it. If you were from a ninja family you'd already know some about manipulating it but…" he shrugged and she got the message. There might even be some kind of rule against it. He couldn't teach her.

Her shoulders sunk but she brightened after a moment because ninjas knew lots of stuff, there had to be _something_ he could teach her.

But he turned to her, hand out, "Chibi it's time to go. Your mom is probably getting worried."

"I'm not a chibi!" but she took the hand he offered and slipped hers in. His was so big and nice and warm, not as big as daddy's though. But it was rougher. She didn't know anyone who had hands so rough, not even daddy. Huh.

She got back of course and momma scolded a little but she was with Shin-san and safe so momma couldn't say much. Just pursed her lips and told her that she shouldn't wander off like that.

They got back into the wagon, one of the brothers running up front by daddy, the other with them in the wagon, and Green-san, no Shin-san, running along near the wagon, and the others… somewhere. Probably in the trees. This place was all trees.

She was happily munching her lunch when she wondered what about Gree… uh Shin-san and the other ninja? Had they eaten?

Shy, she turned to the boy sitting by her at the back of the wagon, "Ninja-san did you eat yet?"

No answer and she puffed out her cheeks. It was just a question and a good one. Momma always said how important it was to eat. Why did he have to be difficult?

"Gre… uh Shin-san?" she called out to the air and within a heartbeat he was there running by her. "Have you… did you eat yet?"

He casually pulled a bar out of his pocket. "We have ration bars when we need them Sakura-chan."

Oh, she felt dumb. Of course he would… but wait he hadn't actually answered… "But that's not-" she cut off and shivered because she could feel a glare and turned to see that momma and ninja-san both seemed upset. Umm oops?

So she shut up and Shin-san left and ninja-san's glare followed him but she couldn't understand what was wrong. She flopped backwards. Even when she was being good and trying to be good she still couldn't do anything right. This was awful. And boring.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It began to rain and she was really really glad she was inside the wagon now. She didn't like the wet much. Would all the ninja be alright? They wouldn't get sick right? It was warm out. Or had been at least though now it was windy and the trees shivered with the breezes and the branches reached out to grab at them as they went to go through. This time she shivered and it wasn't from the cold. When had this place gotten so creepy?

Normally she loved the forest and the rain but now… now she just cuddled up to momma. And hoped Shin-san and Scar-san and the others would be okay and not get sick or anything.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They'd been traveling for three days, and were supposed to arrive within two more, when she started to wonder where the ninja slept. Because each night they'd only gotten one room and there was no way that they'd been in there. They wouldn't all fit for one. Well, maybe if they were on the ceiling or something… Could they sleep up on the ceiling? That would be too cool.

But even if they could daddy wouldn't want them all in there; he'd want them near but not inside with them, his family. Did they sleep in the hall? In the wagon? Both seemed too small. Outside? Or did they just not sleep? They were ninja and she didn't know what all that meant yet. They seemed superhuman to her, keeping up with the horses (and they were going pretty fast) all this time.

She'd have to ask Shin-san. If she couldn't catch him she could try one of the others. (She'd learned the other's names, except the captain's, though she didn't call them by them; she had a feeling that of the others only Sca… uh _Iruka_-san would probably be the only one to not be annoyed for whatever reason. It must be some ninja thing.)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was break time! Yay. It seemed a little early though. Maybe they were doing really really good? Or someone had to pee. Finally she decided it didn't matter, a break was a break.

She heard water nearby too and daddy explained not to go too far; she had to stay with mommy and he had to go get the horses some water. Maybe that was why the water? Maybe she could go play in it. If she brought Green-san with her it would be okay. She looked around but didn't see him. And she really couldn't call him Green-san anymore since she found out he'd been dyeing it to blend in 'Not that there was much point to that' he'd added since he ran with them all day instead of in the forest, so he'd let it wash out. It still made her sad though. His hair now was just a plain light brown. She called him a traitor for that. She liked other people having crazy hair though it was prettier now.

Momma called her over and over she went. They started stretching together, but only the most basic of stuff since she had on her dress and there were the ninja around. Any more wouldn't be proper. As important as it was, proper sure was boring.

Daddy was back in no time at all. "Sakura, do you want to come pet the horses? We just gave them water and we're going to rest here a bit. Have mommy stay with you and I'll come over to you by the wagon so you can see."

"Mommy did you hear, did you hear? Come on!" she tugged. Her mother barely speeded up and she tugged again. "I want to pet both of them! Hurry."

"Sakura honey, it's fine, stay where you are. I'm coming over to you. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

So she waited as daddy came out from by the trees, the horses with him, one with him, the other being led by Shin-san.

Suddenly something rushed at him scarily from the side, "Daddy!" she screamed and mommy grabbed her before she could run. But a loud clang met her ears. Daddy had dropped the reigns and stood holding his cane: the top part with the blade in his right and the sturdy wooden lower casing in his left. Woah that was so cool!

But the bad guy was joined by others. And they all looked the same. What was this? They all looked like the same guy. And they all had swords too. Daddy and Shin were fighting and the men (man?) kept swinging and swinging. Shin was fighting most of them. One of him to three of them leaving daddy with one. But Shin was a ninja. He'd be fine, he had to be fine. Daddy wasn't though and she was worried because what if daddy tripped over a tree root or fell? But he was blocking so well and since when could daddy _do_ this? She'd watched the boys play and practice and this was so much better.

But he wasn't as good as Shin-san. Block, block, dodge, wham it was all so fast but she watched with big big eyes as his sword hit the man as he flew past him trying to turn back around to face him. Not fast enough though. The man was gone with a poof.

Daddy was still doing good but he was getting tired, his strikes were getting weaker and the horses shied away nervously just a little bit. The brothers were protecting her and mommy (since when? She swore she hadn't noticed them before) but what about daddy? "Don't stay here with us! Help my daddy now! Help Shin-chan!" Neither brother moved and she squirmed but mommy had her wrapped in her arms so she just yelled, "What are you doing, go!"

"Our orders are to protect you no matter what. We are your security detail." She was pretty sure she could hate them for that.

She suddenly couldn't shout or anything as her throat went completely dry when two of the other bad guys charged Shin but with small pitchfork-y looking weapon he caught the sword with the tines and twisted just so and one dropped his sword.

Daddy's man disappeared with a pop and puff of smoke. She could breathe just a little. He turned to help Shin who sliced at the first man's arm, using momentum and spinning to throw kunai at the second man who popped away. But the first man hadn't and she could only watch as Shin realized it too and his face changed; he looked horrified as he struggled to turn in time.

She could see it she could see it she could see it he wouldn't be fast enough. The other man had scooped up the sword and he was moving too. Oh Kami, Shin! A scream ripped through the air and it was so loud and scared and it was maybe saying something but she couldn't think because Shin! And it seemed like slow motion and the screamer was her and and kami-sama please!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N:

So reviews are encouragement because this is a long chapter and i have other stories in the works. Anyway: Hope the story didn't drag too long but it is the intro (did you recognize any characters?). I want to develop the characters and everything.

Notes for clarification:

1) this story ties somewhat into another story "Simply Civilian" that one is lighter

2) regarding honorifics: I like using them generally some things just don't work as well in english but i do not always know which are most appropriate. If anyone who's more fluent notices anything wrong let me know. But in case you aren't used to all the suffixes here goes:

chan= close friends, or towards young girls

kun= those younger than yourself, usually towards boys

sempai= older colleague, student, etc

san=towards someone of the same rank as yourself though it can also be used as a sign of respect (similar to mr. mrs. ms. etc)

aniki, Onii-san, Nii-san, onii-can, nii-chan= older brother (formal to informal)

let me know your preferences though, with or without honorifics. Also I debated calling her parents with japanese titles rather than the english ones but i thought that might fall under gratuitous use which annoys me so i'm keeping it pretty basic

3) The weapon Shin was using is called a Sai. look it up. I would have said it looked like a fork but... would sakura have seen forks? They use chopsticks from what i can tell.


	2. Traitors and Recruits

Shin! Daddy! They'd both die. A sob ripped through her as the sword gutted Shin. But then he too disappeared in a pop and a thing of leaves.

What? What? Her mouth just hung open and she couldn't think right now. It was just like the other men. Was he alive? Dead? What did that mean about the bad guys?

"It was just a clone," one of the useless lumps disguised as men, boys, whatever beside her offered and reminded her they were still there and daddy was still fighting and oh thank Kami-sama Shin wasn't dead. She didn't know how he wasn't dead and she really didn't care right now, but daddy could die. And he was still fighting the guy who had taken out Shin! And tired.

But she was scared and useless and couldn't do anything. She was crying again. And screaming screaming screaming. "Daddy, Daddy, go help him, not me! You're ninja, do something! You're just going to let him die!" she was shrieking and her head hurt and she would sink right down to the ground if mommy wasn't holding her up. She finally turned to the men beside her just a little bit and begged in such a little little voice, "Yuusuke, Zentaro, please please help my daddy!"

They tensed up, probably surprised she knew their names, but did nothing. How she hated these men. Why wouldn't they help her daddy? They were _paid_ to help her daddy. Were they just going to let him die? Her and momma were fine why wouldn't they go help him?

But daddy had heard her. "Don't worry about me sweetheart." Block. "I'll be fine."

She resumed yelling and throwing in some curses at them and their parentage and their sorry excuse for ninja, because daddy wasn't fine and anyone could see that, until she thought that one of them might backhand her and scared as she was at least she'd gotten a reaction. She didn't care what they'd do to her as long as they'd just go.

But still nothing. Letting out a wordless scream because she couldn't do anything else, she then gritted her teeth and clenched her hands and _thought_. Where were the others; what about them?

"Shin! Iruka! Mizuki! Captain! Somebody help!"

Daddy lunged but only grazed his attacker who managed to hit daddy too she could see. It didn't look too deep but he was bleeding and not just there on his arm but his chest too and his head and there was just so much blood and how had she missed that?

She shrieked. "Daddy! Daddy! He's hurt! Help him! Help him now!" And she stopped for a minute because momma's fingers were so tight around her it hurt. And how had she missed daddy getting hurt, how could she? It must have been when she was yelling and had lost her head but it looked like daddy's nose was funny now and so many other things and she was such a bad daughter. Mommy was just pulling her tighter and tighter. She couldn't stop screaming though she hardly knew why or what she was saying now. Only that she was crying too, so hard she could barely see and now she was coughing and hiccupping like mad and it was hard to breathe.

"Aika hold her, quiet her, cover her eyes why don't you?" Mommy hesitated and this time he yelled, "Trust me. And just do it. She's a distraction."

A hiccup and she shut up, trying hard not to burst into tears again loudly. What if_ she'd_ gotten daddy hurt?

Another block and daddy twisted and deflected, getting in the other man's guard and scoring his arm. The man twitched, nearly dropping his weapon as he hissed in pain, but recovered, attacking again quickly. And she saw daddy start to turn but it seemed so so slow and just then Mommy covered her eyes. She clawed and clawed at her mommy's fingers; she had to see, she had to watch, daddy had to be okay, she had to help! But mommy held her tight to her chest and she couldn't see, could hardly breathe, and she wanted to scream again. She could feel a scream building up. Mommy was hurting her. This hurt. Daddy hurt. Everything hurt and she was so scared and she didn't know what to do and daddy had to be okay. But she'd heard him so she'd stopped yelling, she couldn't scream. Not if it might hurt daddy. She heard the horse, Loyalty, she was pretty sure, whinny and then heard a loud sickening, wet, almost gloopy, crack and a thud.

And suddenly she didn't care about daddy's orders anymore she had to know, she was crying and yelling and choking, "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Is daddy okay?"

"Daddy's fine sweetheart," she heard him call and she could breathe again as mommy's hands dropped from around her eyes and she saw daddy crouched down in the grass, wiping the blade on the grass.

She ran over to him as fast as she could, "I'm so glad you're okay daddy!" She gave him her best hug, ignoring the blood and the mess and how he winced just a little as she snuggled up close because he was alive, gloriously alive! No help to some of those those agh! She couldn't even think of words for them and she had had had to ask because what good were they? "What happened? Why didn't the guards help? They're no good at protecting things!"

Mommy had reached them both and she was shaking still too even as she hugged them both. "She's right, she's right you know. Those guards you hired, neither made a move to help you, what good are they?"

"You have a point Ma'am." Sakura _felt_ her mother jump and tense and gazed at the man behind them. She'd wondered who was there. "We are terribly sorry. However we also have our priorities as per order."

Daddy had felt the jump too apparently and chuckled. "It's okay and they're right."

"But that—"

"Sir, Ma'am, if I may interrupt we have the others rounded up and subdued for questioning."

_Others? What others?_ She turned around and surely enough saw four other men nicely trussed up.

_So daddy did a really good thing then… I guess we'll bring those mean men with us then… is that safe? And what about that man daddy fought? He isn't with the others._ Glancing over past where daddy had been sitting before cleaning his weapon, she saw the man just laying there. His chest looked a little funny. Probably dead then. She felt pretty okay with that. She knew she wasn't supposed to wish anybody dead, but she'd seen dead people before and that man had tried to hurt her daddy. The guy _should_ be dead for that. He'd hurt daddy, she'd been scared he was going to kill him, he'd have killed daddy if he could. She'd thought Shin-san was dead. Mommy saw her looking at something and then saw the body and looked sick. Huh.

Anyway she wanted to make absolutely sure he was really, truly, completely dead and not some ninja trick.

No one stopped her. Daddy couldn't; he was sitting on the grass with mommy who'd ripped something up to stop the bleeding. He'd be okay; he had to be. The one with the hair that was just barely blue was closest to her, watching her almost like the store cat did the mice it stalked. It made her feel sort of shivery how he was just watching. Most of the ninja were. Scar-san was helping momma and daddy but all the others were looking at her. Like they were weighing her with their eyes or seeing what fitted her and what didn't. They wanted to know what she'd do.

So she lifted her shoulders and head and walked over to the man. Nudging him with her shoe, she noticed he didn't move at all. She looked at his eyes, frosted over like windows when it got cold, and then his chest. Even ninja shouldn't be able to survive that. Probably maybe. It was like his chest was gone. All caved in and just cracked bone and blood and mess. She didn't really feel much looking at it. Not bad, not sick, but not really good either.

Clenching her hands because she should feel something, this man had her more scared than she'd ever ever been, he'd hurt her friend, she thought he'd killed him, he nearly killed daddy and she was angry again and it felt good. Really really good and she wanted to be sure he was dead but wasn't really sure 'cause she kinda wished he was alive because then he _could_ hurt, then she could hurt him this time so she kicked. And kicked and kicked and there were tears in her eyes and she wasn't really sure why, but she kept kicking anyway and it felt good so she kept on. And the body moved, twitched a little with the force of it which just spurred her on more.

And suddenly mommy noticed her and was shocked and yelling and someone pulled her away, scooping her up and she still tried to kick this time and she didn't know why. And she squirmed and wriggled because she didn't like being held and someone needed to let go but then there were words telling her to calm down and she didn't want to. She just wanted- she just wanted… she didn't know what. But one of her hits connected with the sturdy chest holding her and she could feel it sort of echo and she knew he could feel it and she finally heard the words and they sounded mad and oh no it was Shin-san and she felt so so bad. Had she hurt him?

He held her and he looked at her and he looked furious like really really scary, where had her Shin-san gone?, a-and he was supposed to be her friend! But she'd hurt him first so maybe it was okay, but she just grabbed his jacket and wailed, "I'm so sorry I hurt you Shin-san. I-I-I didn't mean it."

And he just awkwardly patted her back like he didn't know what else to do and she wrapped her arms around him like a monkey and clung. "It's okay Sakura-chan I'm not mad at you exactly. Not for that at least."

She looked up at him, smart enough to know that not for 'that' clearly meant he was mad at her for some reason, even if she had no clue what. "Then why?"

He sighed and his shoulders sank along with him. "I'm mad at everything: me for not doing a better job, for not seeing the trick, for being tricked, for scaring you, and not protecting your father better. I'm mad because you kicked the body of a dead man. I'm mad at the world for being like this, for needing people in my profession."

To say she understood everything he was talking about would be a big lie. But she didn't think she had to. She hugged him. "I'm glad you're okay. I'm glad you're alive. I'm glad you were here and you helped my daddy so much. You're a good person Shin-chan."

He gave her a slight squeeze in return and whispered his thanks near her ear. All was good again.

There was a loud sort of not quite cough thing from the side that had him blush tomato red and almost drop her. She saw a grinning Iruka-san which was okay, though he'd probably made the noise. In the next moment her eyes lit upon the two brothers and her eyes narrowed though it didn't seem they noticed or cared. Okay so not everything was good.

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~****x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

After that the first thing she did was get bandages and gently as she could helped daddy (after being done glaring and finally giving Shin-san another big bear hug because he was alive too and she could just dance and forget the brothers). It was nice to have something to do that she _could_ do finally. But as she did that everyone took turns explaining and explaining and everything was a mess.

They knew, they'd _known,_ even daddy had known, there were probably bad men in the area when they'd went down to the river. Why would they _do_ that? She didn't understand it but daddy had figured that was the best way to keep them safe— and he was so brave but so dumb and she just wanted to hold him close to remind herself that he wasn't gone. He was here and safe, safe, safe. It was like every heartbeat, every breath reminded her of that. Okay he's okay, I'm okay, Momma's okay, Shin-san's okay, we'll all be okay. Just breathe.

The brothers had been by her and mommy at all times so the bad men knew they couldn't threaten them, couldn't take hostages.

So they'd gone after daddy instead.

A sharp hiss from daddy and a look from mommy reminded her that she was bandaging daddy and not to pull it too tight. She apologized and she and mommy listened to everything, lips pressed into thin lines that looked sharp enough to cut, but still wrapping up daddy— he looked like a mummy and she almost wanted to giggle but clamped it down tight, tight, tight because now was not a good time to laugh, and it wasn't funny, and it was wrong and she didn't know why she wanted to laugh now that she thought she might cry again.

But the laughter suffocated as Daddy tried to explain. He wanted to do this so she and mommy were safe and they had room to fight without putting them in danger. And daddy didn't want ninja destroying everything because then they really would have a hard time with getting back and everything. So it had to be outside. Away from them. He looked to the ninja around him and said that they apparently had had similar ways of thinking although, he guessed, for different reasons.

Momma helped daddy put on a shirt and it was gentle super gentle but it hurt him and the bleeding got stronger and she could see some darkening underneath the bandages around his shoulders and back.

At daddy's not so much a hint Mask-san began, "Hokage's orders," he almost sounded apologetic but that might take some effort on his part so he couldn't quite do it and just sounded mostly bored. (And to think up 'till now she'd thought she liked the Hokage, maybe not. Mean old man.) "It was to be strictly observation unless absolutely necessary."

He paused and she took the time to wonder about how he'd been fighting but the only thing messy about him was his hair. Other than that you couldn't tell. He must be good, all the others looked a little beat up. At that thought she eeped and ran over to Shin-san to help bandage him. Blood loss wasn't good. They all watched amusedly as she crossed over to him and he blushed again and tried to push her away. Meanie. Stubbornness, her stubbornness won out, even past mommy's disapproval, because he was her friend and he was hurt.

Mask-san cleared his throat loudly to get everyone's attention back on him before he continued. "The reason was general rumors coupled with vague complaints and requests for aid from both merchants and civilians near Yu no Kuni."

Daddy seemed pretty mad about that, asking why he wasn't warned. He'd brought his family with him! He would never have done that if he'd known. The Hokage had no right! And at that all the ninja bristled and as much as Sakura wanted to go to him she was way, way too scared and curled her arms around herself because she couldn't cling to Shin-chan who she was bandaging because even he and Scar-san seemed scary now, like really, really so and she just sort of curled up and shrank into herself. There was no fighting though because after a minute daddy backed down and she could breathe again.

Leaning over so she could better get to his arm, she curled the bandage around its final lap. "All done," she managed to get out quietly because everything still felt wrong and on edge.

But Shin turned to her with a big dorky grin, "Thanks Sakura-chan!" And just like that everything felt lighter. Easier. She wanted to be able to do that. It had to be some sort of a power.

Feeling brave again, she was able to ask if anyone else needed to be looked at or bandaged. It was okay after all because those useless excuses for men wouldn't need to be seen because they hadn't done anything to get injured.

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~****x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

She yawned and curled into her mommy as the settled into the wagon, some of them still discussing things quietly, others with the prisoners probably. Shin-san didn't seem to be around but that was okay, momma didn't seem to like him (didn't seem to like any of them) much and she didn't know what daddy thought.

"Daddy was so cool today, don't you think?" she asked after a long long pause where mommy didn't say anything.

But mommy didn't like that one bit, though she didn't say anything still, just watched as daddy made his way over. Sakura kinda wanted to giggle because daddy's nose looked funny. It was taped up and a little puffy, and he had cloths stuck up his nostrils to help stop the bleeding. Daddy enveloped them both in a hug as he came up behind them and she leaned up against him and smiled as he released her.

Mizuki-san approached and she could feel mommy tense against her, tight as a bow-string.

And it only got worse as he crouched down, right by her and mommy and began, conversationally and entirely familiar, "Sakura-chan that's quite an eye you have from what I hear. And definitely good lungs. "

Flushing greatly, because, was she really that loud? But then again that had been the point so that was good right? Not sure what to do she nodded, dumbly not used to being addressed directly when her parents were right there even if it was about her.

"And you have good blood."

That was a surprise—and judging my mommy's movements not only she felt that way. It was nice to hear though for the first time. Good blood. She hadn't thought that was possible. She'd heard bad blood before and that made little sense too. What did blood ever do to anyone? Oh well it didn't matter and she was surprisingly glad to hear it from these men, from anyone really.

"Did you know women can become full ninja, have been able to for decades now? Our Tsunade-hime is a wonderful example."

The name was unfamiliar but apparently she was the only one who didn't get it. She could feel mommy bristle though and figured she was clearly missing something.

Daddy shifted, slowly and deliberately, "I suggest you stop now."

"I apologize Haruno-san, but," he paused, as though trying to think of how to word what he wanted to say next. If the man had been an animal it would have been a fish, not a snake because she liked those, but a fish all slippery and scaly and hard to catch. Probably good for a ninja though. "All things considered it might be good for you to do so. Proof of your allegiance if I may say so."

Daddy tensed, shifting his hold on them yet again, about to speak.

A cough turned their attention elsewhere and Shin-san was there, shifting from foot to foot, "Mizuki-sempai don't you think that's enough?"

Ignoring him the older man turned back to her daddy with a smile so wide it showed teeth. "It has material benefits as well. Konoha is generous to its nin. Our training, excellent. They would teach her skills."

"Sempai," Shin-san insisted, reminding her of his presence but she largely ignored him too. Because she had to think. Mizuki-san… he had a point, her fighting for the village, working for it could be good; it could even help her parents because then the village would pay for her boring school (but interesting books!), not them. Daddy and mommy looked absolutely pale though.

The blue haired man gave Shin a look before turning to her this time, "Sakura-chan what did you think of today?"

Was there an answer for that? "It was… I was scared. It was awful." The worst day of her life of course but she didn't want to say that, didn't want to see mommy's face pinch and daddy's fall again, didn't want to hurt them. But this man, he was offering her something if she wanted it; she wasn't stupid, if her telling him the truth and answering these dumb questions was what it took she would do it.

"If you become a ninja you would know what to do. We can teach you."

"Do not mistake me. This is not the time or opportunity to recruit my daughter." Daddy's voice was controlled and measured but it shook.

"It could only help you. You know I am right. You will face questioning after this, you were already suspicious." He was still looking at daddy, but he patted her head. She rather wanted to bite but she also wanted him to help her. That was most important. "What would you ever do if she was defenseless and alone? She's your only child right? Just her and your wife and any shop boys when you are out? Our police force is good, but busy; you know they can't catch everything. And no one is quick to aid a suspected traitor. That would be such a shame."

Sakura knew she knew knew knew this was bad (she didn't even need Shin-san's indignant background squawks of 'sempai' to tell her that). Her daddy wasn't a traitor. But he was a merchant, he traveled a lot and so so maybe… maybe someone had said something. It wouldn't take much, just a rumor. Just one unhappy person saying something could ruin a man or business daddy said, he said! And maybe that man was him. She didn't want that to be him.

"Besides, she won't be in danger, she could be intelligence, and she can be given the skills to defend herself. With her features she'd be able to go more easily where others can't," he was excited now, getting into it, fervent.

And it sounded exciting too. It made her excited. She could be the brave one this time, do cool things, help people. Be like Daddy and Shin-san.

"My daughter will not be a child soldier, no matter what the circumstances. What kind of father do you think I am?" he demanded. Her hopes fell with just that and he looked at the ninja and his grip around her tightened so much it hurt and she squirmed but couldn't say anything.

Before he could respond another voice cut in, sharply, "Mizuki-kun, that is enough."

The other man bristled but obeyed his captain as he walked out.

Shin-san began, "Taichou I— "

"It's alright, calm down, it's fine." His visible eye creased as he added, "I'm not mad." Turning to Sca… uh Iruka-san, the man added, "Thank you for alerting me of this."

Turning now to her family his gaze swept over them, "I apologize. My subordinate was… overzealous in his efforts." He paused for a moment, assessing. "Some of his statements were correct," He held his hands out in front of him so she guessed daddy was about to say something, "Your daughter has shown some indication of a skillset we might be able to use. However I wish to emphasize we do not force families to do this. We do not coerce them to do it. It's only if Sakura wishes to and her family agrees."

Somehow all the attention was on her now. Until now she'd never ever wanted to shrink until she was invisible. Maybe if she had chakra she could do that. So she just turned back to daddy.

"And you mean that?"

"You took our word enough to hire us," the captain pointed out.

"And look where that got us," her father gestured around them. Touché.

The silver-haired man sighed and rubbed his forehead like he had a headache, "Then try to understand cerebrally. It does not make good policy to teach people skills such as we offer to nin if they're going to resent us for it. We don't take the unwilling. Most families are overjoyed by it."

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

**A/N:  
**

So things are thickening. there's only going to be more. hope you enjoy. And things with her parents will be illuminated eventually. I plan on doing a piece with them and their backgrounds, stories, and characters at some point on top of everything else.

As to some of Sakura's actions well I don't consider them to be unmerited or too ooc. I hope you guys agree- i tried to get into her head enough for it to make sense.

And for anyone interested I plan on doing pieces on the childhoods of all of team 7. i very well might do other characters as well. I'm already posting another story with some of sakura's stuff. Anyway the other piece involving her starts off much... fluffier. but all of the pieces will have considerable angst given their pasts. I am actually enjoying it quite a bit, it seems like all i can write right now. Kakashi's piece will probably be the next up.

Anyhow next update will probably be a while. Because while i have everything thought up for how this is going to go I don't have everything written up yet. This was a long chapter. I debated breaking it up but i like this way and all the details because i hope to raise interest and excitement and wmg is okay too. And i am working on like seven other stories. As always reviews are incredible incentive. I work when i have inspiration, i like a story, and yeah when it's popular and well regarded that can do it. I am a sucker for a good review.


End file.
